Ser medio gigante tiene sus beneficios
by Consu Rojas
Summary: —¿Qué sucede, Hagrid? —pregunto Harry. —Nada, solo me acorde de que mi madre— Sonrió mirando al cielo.


**Bueno, acá les dejo mi one-shoot. Realmente el titulo no me convencio mucho, pero es mejor que la otra opción-créanme que es mejor- también pensaba subirlo el domingo porque es el día de la madre acá pero empecé con la disputa interna de que ese día realmente es el 10 si que me dije: "Da lo mismo hazlo ahora, pava"**

**Este one-shoot fue hecho para el día de las madres, especialmente para: **_"Reto: Día de las Madres"_** del**** foro**_ The Ruins_

**Aclaración****: bueno... nada es mio, todo es de la fabulosa y genialosa(?) Joanne Rowling.**

* * *

Ser medio-gigante tiene sus beneficios.

Cada año era lo mismo; todos los años había un día que nunca fue realmente un agrado para Hagrid y ese día era el día de la Madre.

Ese día era común ver a gente cargando regalos de un lado para otro, en Hogwarts ese día salían más lechuzas de lo normal y también era normal que se encontrara a Hagrid bastante deprimido.

Puede que su mamá sea una gigante; puede que lo haya abandonado cuando era pequeño dejándolo a cargo de su padre, que solo era un mago; puede que haya tenido otro hijo y tampoco se haya preocupado mucho de él; puede que no la haya visto en mucho tiempo o que no tenga fotos de ella; pero aun así era su madre y Hagrid la quería.

Realmente la apreciaba aunque no se acordara mucho de ella, pero su rostro seguía grabado en su memoria y en su retina; puede que no se acordara de cuando los dejo y mucho menos de su estatura, pero si se acordaba de su sonrisa media desdentada, se acordaba de su pelo negro y su piel tostada, se acordaba de que tenia uno ojos de color avellana pero él había salido con los de su padre, se acordaba de que tenía una risa ruidosa y que muchas veces no le entendía lo que trataba de decir. Él se acordaba de todo eso y lo atesoraba profundamente.

Muchas veces se avergonzó de ser medio gigante; siempre lo oculto y trataba de que nadie lo supiera porque sabía que lo tratarían distinto, sabía que lo apartarían y lo tacharían de un ser cruel y malvado.

Cuando se descubrió su secreto Hagrid lo enfrento, solo y con la frente en alto como debía ser, porque esa era su realidad y no valía la pena seguir negando la verdad y tenía que aceptarlo, aun que le trajera problemas. Él era hijo de un gigante y no cualquiera, sino que de Fridwulfa.

Aun que ser medio gigante le trajera problemas, el siempre ansió volver a ver a su mamá…

—_Papá—llamó Hagrid._

— _¿Qué pasa? —le respondió su padre._

— _¿Cuándo va volver mamá? _

—_No creo que vuelva, hijo—le respondió su padre con una mezcla de dulzura y tristeza._

— _¿Por qué? —pregunto, pero su padre no le contesto._

—_Vamos, es hora de comer—le animó su padre—e hice pastel de calabaza, sé que es tu favorito._

Él quería ver a su madre y cuando se le presento la oportunidad-más bien cuando Dumbledore le pidió que fuera a hablar con la comunidad gigante para que se unieran a su bando en la guerra, en vez de volver con los mortifagos- la tomo y no dudo en ir. Además de ayudar, Hagrid iba a ver que habías sucedido con su mamá. Quería saber si aun se acordaba de él; quería saber si tenía una nueva familia, otro hijo; quería saber si era tal como la recordaba y por sobre todas las cosas quería saber si aun estaba viva.

Porque aun que lo haya abandonado a los tres años de edad, aun que no supiera nada de ella en años y aun que nunca haya sido una buena madre, era la suya y aun así la quería.

Además viendo la parte positiva, ser medio gigante tiene sus beneficios, se decía Hagrid: Primero, era más alto que la gente normal, por lo cual se le era más fácil mirar por encima de la multitud y nunca se perdía. Segundo: al ser más grande y más fuerte podía tratar bien con las criaturas mágicas, y era algo que realmente le encantaba hacer. Tercero: al no ser 100% humano, no podían falsificar su identidad, lo que significa que siempre habrá un Hagrid y siempre será el verdadero.

Porque viéndolo de esa parte, si le gustaba ser medio gigante y se orgullecía de eso.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hagrid? —pregunto Harry.

El aludido sonrió, miro al cielo, se seco las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas y luego hablo sonriendo: —Nada, solo me acorde de que mi madre.

—Ojala yo pudiera haber conocida a la mía—dijo Harry con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

—Harry, tu madre era una persona maravillosa, al igual que la mía—el chico le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa además de un suave golpe en la espalda que casi hace volar a Harry.

* * *

**Bueno, les agradezco que hayan leído, espero sus lindos reviews y acepto criticas, flores, pociones, hechizos, encantamientos, tomatazos, fierrazos y bueno cualquier cosa que se les ocurra.**

**Como he dicho, gracias por leer.**


End file.
